All I Wand 4 Christmas is You
by Chantel Lynn
Summary: Jalice Onceshot, please enjoy


_Title: All I want for Christmas is you_

_Author: Chantel_

_Characters: Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen_

_Rating: M for Mature_

_A/N: One shot, all human, set Christmas 2009_

"I can't believe he wont sleep with me." I sobbed to my best friend Bella.

"Sweetie, he's a jerk." Bella said.

"But Bella I love him." I cried.

"I know you love him so we need to find a way to get you laid." Bella said. "We'll show him what he's missing out on."

"She's right." Rosalie my second best friend said. "My foolish brother needs to be taught that he can't leave a girl hanging like he is"

"I don't know what to do." I admitted.

"Well let's make him want you so much he takes you." Bella said.

"Yes." Rosalie said. "And I know what to do."

So a plan was hatched, it was risky and dangerous but I knew it would get me what I wanted. Jasper was a wild boy who did what he wanted, he wanted to be with me, but his friends constant teasing that I was to safe was going to change. I was going to show him my wild side and see if he could keep up.

"Online shopping." Bella said. "Gotta love it."

"Yes, now I called Vicky and she's ok with us using the club." Rosalie said.

"Do I really have to do that in front of everyone?" I asked.

"We will be up there too Mrs. Clause." Bella said. "Naughty Elves at your side."

"Ok." I said.

"Come on lets get some practice in before the big night." Rosalie said.

"Edward is going to spank me for doing this." Bella said.

"Awe but you love when he does that." Rosalie said.

"Yes, yes I do." I giggled and we began putting a routine together.

So a few days later we were ready and dressed in our costumes. I was currently hyperventilating in the bathroom. I had to do this, I had to show my wild side and get my man back.

"Come on sweetie." Bella called.

"Ok, I'm ready." I said unlocking the door and walking out.

My Santa suit was tight and ready to come off. My stiletto boots ran up my legs and my hat was pinned to my hair. Bella was in a green elf costume and Rosalie in a red one. I knew that they did this kind of thing all the time but it was my first time.

"Come on girls, the boys are front and center." Vicky said.

I nodded and fallowed the girls out. The lights were down and I stepped in front of the middle pull. Bella was on my right and Rosalie was on my left. They nodded and the music started.

**_I don't want a lot for Christmas_**  
><strong><em>There is just one thing I need<em>**  
><strong><em>I don't care about the presents<em>**  
><strong><em>Underneath the Christmas tree<em>**  
><strong><em>I just want you for my own<em>**  
><strong><em>More than you could ever know<em>**  
><strong><em>Make my wish come true...<em>**  
><strong><em>All I want for Christmas is<em>**  
><strong><em>You ... yeah<em>**

After that verse the light blazed on and we began our dancing. Rosalie told me it helped to lose my self in the beat so I did. I only registered Jasper's reaction before I peeled off the top I had on and tossed it behind me.

**_I don't want a lot for Christmas_**  
><strong><em>There is just one thing I need<em>**  
><strong><em>(and I) Don't care about the presents<em>**  
><strong><em>Underneath the Christmas tree<em>**  
><strong><em>I don't need to hang my stocking<em>**  
><strong><em>There upon the fireplace<em>**  
><strong><em>(ahhh) Santa Claus won't make me happy<em>**  
><strong><em>With a toy on Christmas day<em>**  
><strong><em>I just want you for my own<em>**  
><strong><em>More than you could ever know<em>**  
><strong><em>Make my wish come true<em>**  
><strong><em>All I want for Christmas is you...You baby<em>**

I swung around the pole like Bella taught me and heard many cheers. Bella had moved over and was dancing in front of Edward while he smirked. Rosalie was teasing Emmett as the men around him hollered for her to take over her top. My skirt came off as I moved toward the center stage and Jasper.

_**Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas**_  
><em><strong>I won't even wish for snow<strong>_  
><em><strong>(and I) I'm just gonna keep on waiting<strong>_  
><em><strong>Underneath the mistletoe<strong>_  
><em><strong>I won't make a list and send it<strong>_  
><em><strong>To the North Pole for Saint Nick<strong>_  
><em><strong>(ahh)I won't even stay awake to<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hear those magic reindeer click<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I just want you here tonight<strong>_  
><em><strong>Holding on to me so tight<strong>_  
><em><strong>What more can I do<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby all I want for Christmas is you<strong>_  
><em><strong>You baby<strong>_

Jasper watched as I twirled and moved my body above him. His hands were gripping his chair tightly and I know I was getting to him. Vicky taught me how to take my top off. So I moved down and motioned Jasper to come forward. He leaned into me and I left my top wrapped around his head. He eyes were on fire as men shoved money at me. I moved back to my pole and danced some more.

_**Oh all the lights are shining**_  
><em><strong>So brightly everywhere (so brightly baby)<strong>_  
><em><strong>And the sound of children's<strong>_  
><em><strong>Laughter fills the air (oh)<strong>_  
><em><strong>And everyone is singing (oh yeah)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I hear those sleigh bells ringing<strong>_  
><em><strong>Santa won't you bring me the one I really need -<strong>_  
><em><strong>won't you please bring my baby to me...<strong>_

Bella and Rosalie moved over to me after Emmett let go of Rose's ass. They ran their hands down my body as I held the pole. Jasper was standing at that point and looked like he was ready for my next part. I moved my hand and called him onto the stage. I moved Jasper to sitting in a chair Vicky put on the stage and began giving him a lap dance.

**_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_**  
><strong><em>This is all I'm asking for<em>**  
><strong><em>I just want to see my baby<em>**  
><strong><em>Standing right outside my door<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh I just want you for my own<em>**  
><strong><em>More than you could ever know<em>**  
><strong><em>Make my wish come true<em>**  
><strong><em>Baby all I want for Christmas is<em>**  
><strong><em>You oooh<em>**

I moved closer and closer to him and allowed his hands to move on my skin. As the song ended I leaned in and said.

"All I want for Christmas is you baby."

Jasper picked me up from his lap and carried me to the back. I told him there was a room at the end of the hall we could use. He walked in and kick the door shut and locked it.

"Why did you do this?" He asked as he sat me down.

"I wanted to show you that I could be wild too." I said.

"Oh you were more the wild, you were very, very naughty." Jasper said. "I don't know if Santa is going to bring you anything."

"Well I could always give Santa a gift that will change his mind." I said running my hand up his chest.

"And what gift was that?" Jasper asked.

"My virginity." I said removing the last of my clothes and pulling him down to the bed with me. "Make me yours Jasper."

Jasper lips were on mine in an instance, his clothes found there way to the floor and I was left gasping as Jasper took me over and over.

"Don't let me go." I begged. "Please."

"Never." He growled. "Mine forever."

I didn't know if it was the heat of the moment but I knew he meant it. Jasper was going to be mine and if he got out of line I would know how to reel him in.

So on that Christmas Eve in a room in the back of a Strip club I lost my virginity to Jasper and I knew he'd be the love of my life forever. It was the best Christmas present a girl could want.

The End


End file.
